


Steady Hands / Надёжные руки

by sverhanutaya



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dragon Sickness, Gen, Implied Feelings, M/M, Pre-Slash, That sword scene, Vague descriptions of violence, honestly its mainly slashy if you squint, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Лезвие тяжёлого металлического клинка плашмя упирается ему в грудь, и нет ни единой разумной причины, почему такое могло произойти.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steady Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067142) by [Lindzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/pseuds/Lindzzz). 



> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5128468  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

За его спиной рыщет дракон, чей жар опаляет спину. Сердце всё ещё готово выскочить из груди, и Аркенстон уверенной тяжестью оттягивает нагрудный карман, так что ему требуется на несколько секунд больше, чтобы осознать происходящее.  
  
Лезвие тяжёлого металлического клинка плашмя упирается ему в грудь, и нет ни единой разумной причины, почему такое могло произойти.  
  
Бильбо опускает взгляд на меч и моргает, смутно признавая в нём меч Торина, но это по-прежнему не имеет никакого смысла. _Ну всё верно,_ думает он, _Торин никогда бы не поднял на меня оружие._ Однако лезвие приходит в движение. Медленно, мучительно, поворачиваясь и задевая кончиком ткань рубахи, и Бильбо вынужден отступить на пару шагов, прежде чем осмыслить, что клинок направлен в его живот.  
  
Его обдаёт волной раскалённого воздуха, и внутренний голос твердит ему: им надо бежать, но меч Торина непреклонно нацелен него, и Бильбо не может отвести от него глаз, пятясь назад и ощущая, как мысли со скоростью молний мечутся в голове и кровь ревёт в ушах, пока он пытается понять, что происходит.  
  
— Торин?  
  
Это рука Торина, его сильная рука, которая, поддерживая и направляя, помогала ему идти вперёд, которая похлопывала по спине или хваталась за плечо в дружеском приветствии. Сильная и твёрдая, как и всегда, сейчас она сжимает рукоять меча.  
  
Бильбо поднимает глаза на лицо его обладателя и чувствует, что колени вот-вот подкосятся. Оступившись, он наконец заглядывает Торину в глаза. Мёртвые и безжалостные.  
  
— Торин? Что ты...  
  
Меч сдвигается, и Торин пристально смотрит на Бильбо. Вместо привычного тёплого блеска в его глазах лишь отстранённость, холод и тьма. А лицо словно неживое совсем. Глядит на Бильбо, будто на чужака, на досадную помеху, возникшую на пути, и меч движется медленно, заставляя Бильбо отступать назад. Лезвие неумолимо и точно направлено в его грудь, и сейчас Бильбо как никогда остро осознаёт собственную незащищённость, то, насколько широкое лезвие, и то, с какой лёгкостью оно может пронзить его. И что Торин при этом даже не изменится в лице.  
  
 _Посмотреть, как камень развращает его сердце_  
  
— Торин... Торин, дракон идёт сюда...  
  
Торин смотрит, не мигая, и тут Бильбо настигает безумное предположение, что, может быть, перед ним вовсе и не Торин, а иллюзия, колдовское наваждение, созданное Смаугом, которому не известно, как противостоять. Потому что глаза Торина никогда не были столь безжизненными, в них никогда не появлялось той опасности, которая действительно повергла бы Бильбо в такой ужас.  
  
Даже пребывая в высшей степени ярости, рыча и мечась рассвирепевшим зверем, Торин не был таким устрашающим, как в этот момент. Тогда был пугающим, но безопасным. Он всегда был безопасным. Был воплощением безопасности, защиты и уверенности, которому Бильбо мог безоговорочно доверять.  
  
Наконечник клинка упирается в грудь так же твёрдо, как камень, спрятанный в кармане у сердца.  
  
Рёв дракона прокатывается по сводам залы и надламывает застывший момент. Меч опускается к земле, и Бильбо уверен, что видит, как живой свет возвращается в глаза Торина, как тот порывисто вдыхает, словно только сейчас вспомнил об этой необходимости, как мёртвая маска сплывает с его лица, как глаза распахиваются в замешательстве и как он поворачивает голову в ту сторону, откуда доносится глухой рык и вспыхивает пламя. Торин мгновенно поднимает меч в боевую позицию и шагает вперёд, заслоняя собой Бильбо, как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
И теперь этот меч — страж, преграда между хоббитом и драконом. Бильбо чувствует, как сердце невольно стучит сильнее, когда он видит, как Торин плавно перевоплощается обратно в защитника.  
  
Сумбурное происшествие быстро теряется в безумии погони по каменным галереям и переходам, в оглушительном рёве, пламени и ужасе. Теряется в руке Торина — в той самой, что сжимала рукоять меча без страха и сомнений, в той самой, что подталкивает в спину, убеждая бежать, бежать и не останавливаться — в том, как Торин на секунду застывает вполоборота, убеждаясь что он, Бильбо, ушёл с линии огня, и бросается на исполнение своего сумасшедшего плана, что бы он там ни придумал.  
  
Теряется в криках, доносящихся с Озёрного города, в бессильном страхе, парализующем Бильбо при мысли о людях, с которыми он успел пообщаться и пошутить до того, как они отплыли, о Барде и его детях, оставшихся в маленьком домике на воде.  
  
Он не может перестать думать об этом, когда оборачивается и видит Торина, чей взор обращён внутрь горы, руки безвольно висят по швам, а глаза — совершенно пусты.  
  
Не может перестать думать об этом, когда их компания собирается в сокровищнице, куда Торин спускается по лестнице с широко раскрытыми глазами и страстным благоговением, пронизывающим весь его облик.  
  
— Он здесь, он где-то здесь. Где-то среди всего этого золота. Здесь, он всегда был здесь.  
  
Бильбо сглатывает, чувствуя, будто замерзает изнутри.  
  
— Торин?  
  
Тот реагирует на своё имя не сразу, но когда всё же поворачивает лицо к Бильбо, его глаза просто огромные и лихорадочно блестящие.  
  
— Он где-то здесь, Бильбо. Аркенстон. Мы должны найти его. Я должен найти его...  
  
 _Посмотреть, как это сведёт его с ума_  
  
— Торин... о том... о том, что случилось... До нападения дракона.  
  
Торин моргает, на миг скрывая остекленевшие глаза, а потом коротко хмурится в растерянности, словно не уверен, что понял, о чём говорит Бильбо.  
  
— Торин?  
  
Вдруг лицо Торина искажается в неестественной улыбке, и от неё у Бильбо мороз по коже пробегает. Далёкая, резкая улыбка, потрясённая, такая неправильная и ослепляющая. Так непохожая на его привычную, добрую и белозубую, втайне лелеемую Бильбо. Но эта улыбка заставляет Бильбо невольно дёрнуться, когда тяжёлая рука (та самая, что крепко держала меч, та самая, что без колебаний направляла остриё в его живот) опустилась на плечо.  
  
— Тебя это беспокоит, мой друг?  
  
— Мм, да... честно говоря. Немножко. Да.  
  
Улыбка Торина становится шире, его глаза пылают.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Бильбо. Я прощаю тебя. За всё прощаю.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего страшного, что тебе не удалось найти Аркенстон. Ты и без того сделал куда больше, чем должен был по контракту. Не каждому случается встретиться лицом к лицу с драконом, а ты ухитрился пережить эту встречу. И теперь мы можем спокойно отыскать его. Так что ни о чём не переживай.  
  
Ладонь на плече сжимается крепче, надёжная и горячая, и губы Торина растягиваются так, словно он силится повторить ту доброжелательную улыбку, которую Бильбо так привык видеть. Торин удерживает его ещё секунду, а потом разворачивается и уходит в сокровищницу. И Бильбо пронизывает холод от макушки до пят, потому что он осознаёт, что Торин не помнит ничего, из того, что случилось.  
  
Холод сгущает кровь в жилах, когда Бильбо, провожая взглядом неспешно удаляющегося Торина, обречённо понимает, что его друг безнадёжно потерян.

 

 

11.01.2017


End file.
